


One of the Guys

by miszxbrii



Series: Ripe and Ready [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miszxbrii/pseuds/miszxbrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo always felt like one of the guys, but she always wanted to be more than that. Genderswap (Female!Ichigo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Guys

Ichigo wasn't like most of the girls that went to Karakura High. She didn't sit in front of the mirror for hours, just to get dolled up with a painted face. She wasn't like the many girls at her school that wore their hair long and curly with cute little clips intertwined in strands. She wasn't even the kind of girl who wore skirts and cute, little ballet flats. She didn't speak politely and with a soft voice. She didn't daintily eat as if she would automatically drop something.

No, she woke up every morning to wash her face and brush her teeth like a normal person. She didn't even worry about her short and spiky orange locks. On occasion, she would let her little sister, Yuzu, slip a strawberry barrette into her hair. But that's because it made the little brown haired girl smile. She would slip into a pair of gray slacks with a red belt, instead of wearing an obscenely short gray skirt. She would slip her feet into red high top or low top Vans. And when she came down for breakfast, she would yell profanities while kicking her dad in the nose. She would then proceed to stuff her face with food and leave with a piece of toast held in her mouth. No, she wasn't like the normal girl that went to Karakura High.

Though, there was one thing she had in common with the normal kind of girl her age, something that she probably wouldn't change for the world. She smiled around the piece of toast in her mouth, stepping out onto the porch. She glanced at the tall, amazingly handsome man leaning against the side of the house. Starting from the bottom, her eyes worked their way up.

All black Converses were clad on his feet, looking completely unworn and brand new. The normal gray school slacks hung low across his hips, making it seem as if the man was sagging, but no underwear showed whatsoever. Ichigo despised men who showed their undies for the world to see. A black studded belt was slipped through the loops of the pants and slightly covered by a long white polo top. Ichigo shuddered when she looked up the muscled arm. The man had amazing arms and pecs and…well, just everything. He was built like Tarzan, strong and taut muscles hiding under tanned, glistening skin. Her eyes continued to roam upwards, taking in the long neck and strong jaw line. Blue hair was slightly blowing in the breeze and flying in different directions.

Ichigo continued to look up and her deep mahogany eyes connected with sharp sapphire orbs, making a blush rise to her face and she looked away. Yes, this man made her smile. He made her cry and blush. He made her scream, whether it was in anger or pleasure. She wasn't sure if she could call this man her boyfriend or her best friend. They had been taking it a little farther than normal best friends should. He was hers and she was his, though many people didn't know. What they did behind closed doors was secret to most people (other than her family and best friend). Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, long time friend…first time lover.

"Ya brought me breakfast," the man's deep baritone voice sounded. It made Ichigo shiver with delight, but she glared out the corner of her eye at the taller man. She watched him make his way over and loom over her with his 6'3 stature. She wasn't a short woman, but Grimmjow was still much taller. He leaned closer to her and took a large bite out of her toast, making her growl around it. "Thanks, berry. Now, how about something a little sweeter?"

She frowned and pulled the toast from her mouth. She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by hot lips. She gasped, her eyes still staring into pools of deep blue. The man chuckled as he devoured her lips in a passionate and wet 'good morning' kiss. Ichigo could feel her legs start to turn to jelly and she leaned against Grimmjow's broad chest. Pulling away, he smirked down at the deep red blush running across her face. She was speechless, trying to find the right words to berate him with. He always seemed to push her buttons and turn her into a bowl of hot grits. "…"

"Morning, berry."

"M-morning…Grimmjow."

* * *

Ichigo always dreaded the moment she stepped foot on the school campus. When she was alone with Grimmjow, she could be close to him. She could kiss him and touch him. She could let him screw her into the closest surface. But at school, it was totally different. Ichigo wasn't the type of woman that should be seen with Grimmjow. She wasn't the perfect woman for the blunet. He was meant to be seen with petite curvaceous women. He was meant to be seen with cute girls with long flowing hair and short skimpy skirts.

Why, you ask? Well, Grimmjow was popular. Grimmjow was at the top of the class (even if he didn't seem like it). Grimmjow was the star of the basketball team. And he was the son of a very important person who already had to deal with his rebelling son.

On the other hand, Ichigo wasn't popular, though she had her circle of friends. She wasn't at the top of the class, doing averagely most of the time. And she did nothing but scowl and kick ass. People thought she was a delinquent, a  _lesbian_  delinquent. Of course, she only fought when people attacked her, but no one saw it that way.

It was kind of hard to be around Grimmjow with the amount of girls flocking his way. Ichigo would just be pushed aside, ignored or treated as one of the guys. It was something that had bothered her for a while, but she never let anyone know that, even Grimmjow. She always smiled his way and kept up a façade so that he couldn't tell how she really felt inside. She didn't need him worrying about her when he had his own problems to deal with.

Ichigo sighed as she parted ways with the blue haired man. She would go find her friends and do what she normally did. She made her way into the inner courtyard, trying to get as far away as possible from the girly screams and screeching making its way towards Grimmjow.

"ICCHHHHIIIIGGOOOOOO!" The orange haired woman looked over her shoulder to see Keigo quickly making his way over. Rolling her eyes, she turned back around and continued walking towards her group of friends. She could practically hear the boy's loud footsteps as he advanced on her. She wondered if he would ever learn. She listened as he leapt into the air and she squatted low and watched as his shadow soared over her before he fell to the ground with his legs high in the air.

Ichigo snorted and made her way around him. "Hey, Keigo."

"Kurosaki-chan! Good morning!"

"Yo, Inoue." Ichigo smiled as she gazed at the sweet Inoue. She chatted away with her friends while Tatsuki was practically trying to keep Chizuru from groping at Orihime any longer.

"Ichigo!" The orange haired girl frowned and looked over her shoulder to see her best friend running up from behind. She was the only girl that actually knew about her and Grimmjow. She watched the long crimson hair flutter from the high ponytail. The girl's skirt was a little too short and her shirt was unbuttoned, showing a little too much cleavage. Renji flaunted more than she needed to. She was already so gorgeous, but Ichigo never understood why the red head had to show so much of herself.

"Hey, Renji." As the girl made her way closer to Ichigo, she grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the crowd. "Pineapple! What the hell!"

"Shush, I need to show you something." Ichigo frowned, letting herself be dragged away by her friend. She was pulled to the opposite side of the school, near the gym. Renji let go of her hand and started to inch up to the corner. She motioned Ichigo to follow her and the orange haired woman did with a roll of the eyes. She slipped up next to Renji and peered around the corner only to frown at what she saw.

She really hated seeing girls constantly flirting and throwing themselves at the blue haired man. She knew she couldn't say much or even be angry with Grimmjow. Their relationship was a complicated one and non-existent to most people. She sighed and leaned against the gym.

"So?" Ichigo glanced over at the red headed woman and frowned.

"…So, what?"

"What are you going to do about that? You can't just let this keep happening, Ichigo. I know you have serious feelings for him," Renji said, cocking her hip.

"Would you shut. Up! Kami, you are so loud." Ichigo scowled at the woman in front of her, but Renji just arched her brow, waiting for an answer. "I'm…I'm not going to do anything about it. Grimmjow has his life and I have mine."

"You're just scared." Ichigo narrowed her eyes and continued to listen to Renji. "You don't have to guts to do something about it, so you are just letting it happen." The red head just tutted and started to walk away, a smug look on her face. "I guess Grimmjow will never be completely yours."

Ichigo's eyes widened before they slowly lowered to the ground. She bit on her lip with defeat. She wasn't afraid. She just didn't want to bother Grimmjow's life. Of course, she wanted to be with him officially. She had liked him for as long as she could remember. He was her first kiss, her first…everything. "Re-Renji." Ichigo looked up to see the red head standing there with her hands on her hips. She had thought the woman was long gone. She frowned to herself and looked away. "Ca-can you…"

"I absolutely can!" Renji smiled wide, her tattooed brows high across her forehead. She quickly made her way back over, looping her arm with Ichigo's. "You are going to have all the men throwing themselves at you when I'm done with you!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as she gazed up at her best friend.  _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**The Following Week**

_Seriously, what the_ _ **hell**_ _have I gotten myself into?_  Ichigo gazed at herself in the mirror. It was another school day and she had never felt so nervous. She couldn't even find the right reaction to the complete change that Renji had bestowed on her. She turned to her side, frowned at the way her ass looked in the short gray skirt. It was way too short. She didn't understand how this would change anything. Grimmjow had seen her naked plenty of times.

She gazed down at her button down shirt. Reaching her hands up, she started to undo the first three buttons. She wasn't as curvaceous as Renji, but she had as much as a hand full. Her sepia eyes rose to look at what used to be short spiky hair. In its place were now long and curly extensions in her normal tangerine color.

She couldn't believe she was about to go to school looking like this. All dolled up and looking cute. It made her skin crawl and her stomach churn. It just didn't feel right, but if it got her closer to Grimmjow, then she would do it. She sighed and made her way out of the bathroom. She made her way downstairs and towards the kitchen, when she heard a loud noise.

"PAAAPAAAA'S HEREEEEE!" Ichigo's eyes went wide and she quickly sidestepped the flash of color that came barreling towards her. She watched here father slam into the wall and topple over himself, groaning in pain.

"STUPID GOAT FACE! STOP ATTACKING YOUR CHILDREN!" Her father looked up and his eyes went the size of dinner plates.

"I-ICHIGO!" He jumped up to his feet, making Ichigo go into defense mode. "IS THAT YOU, MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!"

"What are you talking about? Of course it's me," the orangette said, scowling up at her father.

"YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL! YOU USUALLY LOOK LIKE A LITTLE BOY!" Ichigo snarled and punched her father in the jaw.

"Stupid old man." Ichigo stomped her way towards the kitchen and threw herself into the chair, folding her arms across her chest. She glanced up to see Yuzu and Karin staring at her, with mouths hung open. "…What?"

"What the hell are you wearing, Ichigo nee-san?"

"You look so pretty, nee-san!" Yuzu ran over and hugged her tiny arms around Ichigo and the orange haired woman couldn't help but smile. Yuzu pulled away and pulled a strawberry barrette from out of her apron. She ran her hands through Ichigo's hair and placed the barrette at the side. "There, perfect!"

Ichigo raised her hand to her hair, feeling the clip there and smiled at her little sister. "Thanks…Yuzu."

After eating and chatting away with her sisters, Ichigo finally was ready to leave for school. She stood at the door, staring at it. She didn't know if she could do this. She knew Grimmjow would be on the other side and she wasn't ready for him to see her. She cleared her throat and fixed her skirt. She bent down and grabbed her bag, before throwing open the door and walking out. She was ready to start a day of school, with a new attitude and a new look.

* * *

Grimmjow sighed as he leaned against the side of Ichigo's house. Every morning he would wait there for his friend…lover…he wasn't really sure what to call Ichigo. Maybe they were friends with benefits. They had known each other for years and he never thought something sexual would happen between the both of them. Really, if anyone had asked him what he thought of Ichigo, he would say she was like one of the guys. That made him sound so gay, but it was more truth than anything else was. He could chill with Ichigo and not worry about how he acted. He could goof around. He could be the man he was without worrying about his super cool image.

He could go out with her to the arcade and have the time of his life. He could watch the game with her and not feel like he had to explain every detail about the sport to her. She knew him like he knew the back of his hand. Even after sex was introduced into their relationship, nothing changed. They were still close and Ichigo still didn't worry about how he acted at school. It did bother him that the berry wasn't showing any signs of liking him a bit more, but he guessed that was better than making things anymore complicated.

He glanced up when he heard the door shoot and he could feel his mouth slowly dropping. He wasn't the kind of man to be speechless. He wasn't the kind of man that was able to be surprised quickly, but the moment he saw Ichigo all that flew out the window. He could feel the drool wanting to fall from his mouth and he quickly closed it.

"Ic-Ichigo?" Grimmjow thought he was dreaming. Ichigo had never looked so hot. Well, other than the times he would sex her up, but Ichigo never looked so good wearing clothing. Grimmjow didn't even remember the last time he had seen the orangette in a skirt. He didn't remember the last time she showed so much cleavage. And he had never pictured her with long golden hair. She was a goddess.

"Good Morning…Grimmjow." The blunet couldn't take his eyes off of her as she walked past him. He frowned wondering where his good morning kiss was. They would never leave the front door with out. He followed behind her, trying not to stare at the way her skirt bounced and fluttered as she walked. He let his eyes move down her long, smooth legs and he would give anything to have them wrapped around him at that very second.

He wanted to say something about her new look, but his mind was muddled, his mouth dry and his dick was stirring with want.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

Ichigo walked in front of Grimmjow, a smug look on her face. For the first time ever, one of Renji's plans didn't backfire. She could feel Grimmjow's eyes boring holes in her back. She could feel the desire rolling off of the man. Maybe her change in appearance would spark something stronger between them. She frowned. She still didn't feel comfortable about the way she looked though. She wished Grimmjow would show this kind of interest in her when she dressed normal. She had always thought he didn't mind the way she looked. She had always thought it didn't matter to him, but maybe she had been all wrong.

Her high spirits started to dwindle and she started to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

She noticed they were only a few feet away from the school and she could feel her stomach starting to churn again. She took a deep breath and held her head high. She wasn't going to back down now. She made her way into the school with Grimmjow still walking behind her and she could feel the eyes on her. Man and woman, everyone had their eyes own her. She wasn't sure if it was because they thought she was a new student or because of her look, but it made her feel twice as uncomfortable. She already had to deal with people staring at her unnaturally natural orange hair, but now they were staring at her butt, her legs and her breasts.

She couldn't understand how Renji dealt with it everyday and speaking of Renji, she saw the red haired woman standing farther into the school. She looked behind her, seeing Grimmjow with his eyes still glued to her, friends and other girls surrounding him. It was as if they were being completely ignored. She smiled to him and waved before walking off towards her friend.

"Ichigo!" The orange haired woman rolled her eyes at Renji. This was all her fault.

"I hate you, Renji."

"Don't pout. You look cute!"

"Ku-Ku-Kurosaki-chan?" Ichigo turned around and saw the rest of her friends staring at her with wide confused eyes. Orihime smiled wide and bounced over to Ichigo. "You look so pretty, Kurosaki-chan! Look at your hair and your legs. Are those thigh-high stockings? I didn't even know you owned a pair-" Ichigo's eyes were wide as she listened to Inoue ramble on about how pretty she looked. She glanced over to see Tatsuki's narrowed eyes looking her over. Keigo and Chizuru seemed like they were keeping themselves from pouncing on her. Did she look that hot?

She thought she looked fine before, but she guessed people had much different opinions.

* * *

Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore. Week after week, he had kept silent about what Ichigo was doing. Day after day at school, he couldn't stand seeing guys flirt with Ichigo. He hated seeing her in that short skirt. He hated it with every fiber of his being. Ichigo was his and he refused to let her show off what he saw behind closed doors. Of course she was gorgeous, but she was gorgeous before. Her short spiky hair framed her round face. The long gray slacks accented her ass and made it look rounder and far more squeezable. She was perfect before, so why did she change? He had been wondering it, but he intended on finding out for himself. When lunch rolled around he was out the door and off to find Ichigo. He knew where she would be. She had lunch with her circle of friends all the time. He saw her. A group of guys were practically circled around her as if they were guarding her from everything else.

Grimmjow growled and stalked his way over. He pushed the guys aside, catching most of them off guard and picked up Ichigo, throwing her over his shoulder.

"GRIMMJOW! What the hell!" She started to squirm, but he wasn't about to let her go.

"Shut up, Ichigo. I'm kidnapping you."

"Fine, but put me down! People can see my underwear!" Grimmjow found himself growling like a hungry pissed off lion. He glared over his shoulder at the group of guys, his eyes burning with anger and baring his sharp pearly whites. He watched the men scurry off like antelope in the night. He walked away from the loud commotion of students. He descended the stairs two at a time and traveled to a deserted part of the school. "Grimmjow, where are you taking me?

"Away, you are spending lunch with me today." Ichigo sighed and drummed her fingers across his chest. Grimmjow was angry, but most of all he was horny. The orangette had been ignoring his carnal desires since her transformation and he would rectify that today. He could smell her sweet scent wafting from her skin and could feel her breasts pushed up against his shoulder.

He made it to a door at the end of the long silent hall. Pushing it open, he slammed it closed behind him and locked it. Ichigo glanced around recognizing it as the old teacher's lounge. A desk sat in the corner with a chalkboard behind it. A couch sat on the opposite side with a small coffee table in the middle. She squeaked when the blunet threw her down on the couch.

"Gr-Grimmj-" A mouth shut her up before she could say anything else and it made her melt into a puddle of hot butter. She hated that Grimmjow could kiss so well. She felt his tongue descend into her mouth and a gasp escaped when she felt a hand slid under her blouse. She shakily pushed her hands up to push him away, but her fingers quickly grabbed at his shirt, wrinkling it as she fisted it. She could feel his other hand sliding up under her skirt and she pulled way. "Sto-op, Grimm."

"I'm not stopping, Ichigo."

"So you are going to rape me?"

"Can't rape the willing," Grimmjow murmured as his fingers started to trail down towards her panties.

"I'm not willing. I want you to stop-AH!" Ichigo's back arched when she felt a long finger slide between her folds.

"You're drippin' wet. Ya still want me to stop?" Ichigo just glared up at Grimmjow as he smirked down at her. She felt his hands start to slowly slide her panties down and off, letting them fall to the couch. "Spread 'em." Ichigo shivered at the animalistic tone in the blunet's voice and slowly started to spread her legs to let Grimmjow see all of her. He smirked wider as he let his face slip closer towards her.

Ichigo's breath hitched when she felt a tongue sweep across her nub. Her back arched off of the couch and her toes pointed making her shoes slip off of her feet. "Ahh." She felt fingers grip her thighs and push her legs farther open. She blushed, looking down at her elevated skirt where Grimmjow's head was. She hated when he put his face down there. It always felt like he was assessing her in some way and it made her feel embarrassed. "Grimmjow, don't," she whimpered. She could tell that he was ignoring her by the second sweep to her clit before feeling two fingers lip inside her.

It felt like her body was one fire and she couldn't control the quivering of it. She turned her head to the side, trying to bury her loud euphoric moans. She could feel Grimmjow's fingers thrusting themselves inside as he took her clit into his mouth. He started to brutally fuck her with his two appendages, enjoying the sounds she was trying to hide. He had missed hearing her voice scream his name in heat.

This was his Ichigo. The Ichigo that let herself go before his eyes. The Ichigo that didn't care what other people thought and did her own thing. He slipped himself from under her skirt and sat up on his knees. Ichigo looked absolutely sexy, her chest raising and falling rapidly, her hair tussled and her face glowing and blushing. Her eyes were hooded and glossy and he knew he wouldn't be able to last any longer. He started to undo his slacks, sliding the zipper down and pulling himself from behind his boxers.

"Gri-Grimm, condom."

"Don't have one, berry." It was the truth; he hadn't brought one with him. He usually would carry a box in his bag and a few in his pant's pockets, but because of a certain sweet little berry, he had left them at home. "Don't worry about it, I'll pull out." Ichigo gazed up at him with scared eyes. She didn't know if that was such a good idea. She knew how the blunet got when they had sex. Nothing else matter but what was going on at that moment. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow started to pull her skirt off and looked up at her.

"What?"

"Is there a way to take those extensions out right now?"

"No…why?" Ichigo's face was scrunched up in confusion. Why would Grimmjow care about her hair? She watched his face, feeling his hands unbuttoning her blouse. She felt fingers start to undo her bra next.

"Because I want to make love to the real Ichigo, not the transformed one." The orange haired woman's eyes went large and her body started to shake. "I mean, don't get me wrong, you are hot as fuck, but I liked the Ichigo before so much more. I want her back." He leaned over her and she felt him rub his hard-on against her throbbing nub. "Ya think you can do that for me?"

Ichigo nodded, slipping her hands through his hair and pulling him down to capture his lips. She felt him slide into her and she wrapped her legs around. It felt different from the many times they would have sex. Maybe it was the fact that Grimmjow had said 'make love'. Or it could be the fact that he had already liked Ichigo the way she was before. She wasn't sure, but she could feel something deeper between them. It was deeper than something best friends should even have. She had always wanted to tell Grimmjow how she really felt about him, but maybe she really didn't have to. Maybe he already felt the same way and she didn't need to speak a word about it.

She gasped his name when she felt him push against the sweet spot inside her. Her toes bent and her thighs shook as the man between them kept thrusting into her. She could hear him moaning her name in the space where her shoulder and neck met. She could feel his hand on her hip and she didn't want to move from that spot. She didn't want to be away from him. She didn't want him to have anyone else but her. It sounded so selfish, but she had a right to be selfish about him. He didn't see her as one of the guys any longer and that made her feel like they were making it a step closer to something more.

She chanted his name, feeling herself slowly escalating to her climax. She could feel him speeding up and becoming a bit rougher which usually meant he was close. He pulled himself away from her neck and gripped her hips tighter, pounding into her harder.

"Grimmjow, don't!" she screamed, but he didn't listen. He knew she liked it rough and he knew what it usually did to her. He smirked down at her, seeing her eyes roll back into her head. She tried to get a grip on the cushions beneath her as her body slid up the couch from momentum. "Yesssss, harder!" He chuckled and slipped his hands onto the cushions next to her face, angling himself to go deeper and continued to pound into her contracting tight hole.

He groaned as it squeezed around him, practically sucking him in and he could feel the signs of his own climax over the horizon. He refused to get off before her, so he continued to brutally rub against her sweet spot. He watched her back arch and listened as his name slipped from her mouth. Her muscles clinched tight around him and threw him off his rhythm, making him jerk, pushing him deeper and exploding inside her. His body shook and he could feel himself pushing the palms of his hands deeper into the couch cushions.

"Fuck!" he said as he gazed down at her tired expression. He slowly started to pull out of her and frowned as his semen gradually flowed from out of her and onto the couch below. He sighed and slipped himself back into his pants, zipping them up. He walked over to the bathroom located in the corner and grabbed some paper towels, wetting them and walked back into the room.

"You came in me…"

"I know. I tried to pull out, but your pussy is like a death trap."

"Don't blame this on me. I knew we shouldn't have gone that far without a condom." Grimmjow sighed, sitting next to her and started to clean her of his and her fluids.

"I'm not blaming you. I was just saying."

"What are we going to do? What if-"

"Nothing is going to happen. I assure you." Grimmjow looked down at the crestfallen look on Ichigo. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her temple. "Nothing's going to happen. Now get dressed. We are already late for class." Ichigo nodded and started to get dressed. She hoped that they really had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Ichigo started to feel like crap. Her body felt tired and she was having bad abdominal pains. She wasn't sure if it was because of stress or a sign of her monthly cramps since she was already two weeks late for them. She severely worried that she was in fact pregnant. There was a possibility after what had happened between her and Grimmjow in the old teacher's lounge. She was too afraid to take a pregnancy test in fear that she would actually be with child. She hadn't spoke to the blunet about this situation, but she could tell that he was just as worried.

He looked as if he hadn't slept for days and he seemed to be losing weight. He tried to keep up a façade, but Ichigo knew him more than anyone else. She knew when things were bothering him. One day she just couldn't take it anymore. She had confronted him about the worries and asked him to go to the drug store with her to buy a test. He didn't protest and before Ichigo knew it, they were in her home waiting for the results. She glanced over at him to see him sitting nervously on the toilet.

"Grimmjow…"

"...Hmmm?"

"What if it's positive?"

"…I don't know. I'll take care of what I need to, I guess." Ichigo swallowed the lump in her throat and made her way over to Grimmjow. She slid into his lap and buried her face against his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't want this to happen," her muffled voice came. "But, if I am…pregnant, I'm glad it's yours."

"Ichigo…" She looked up at him, a sad smile adoring her face and she leaned in and softly pressed her lips against his. She looked into his sapphire eyes before leaning the side of her head against his shoulder. She stared at the pregnancy test sitting on the tiled counter and she could feel her body shaking. "…Don't be scared, berry. I'm right here."

"…You sound mushy." Grimmjow chuckled softly. "It doesn't suit you."

"Well, neither did long, flowing, curly hair. I'm glad you got that shit taken off."

"You like this Ichigo better?" The orangette slowly reached out to pick up the test.

"I love this Ichigo better." The woman pulled away and looked up at Grimmjow. "So, what does it say?" She wasn't even paying attention to the results of the test. Her mind was on the words that had just slipped from the man's mouth. She glanced at the results from the corner of her eye before dropping the pregnancy test to the floor. "Ichigo?"

"Don't worry about it. Say what you said again.

"Wha? That 'I love this Ichigo better'?" the orange haired woman smiled up at Grimmjow and leaned over, pressing her lips against his. It was just a peck, but Ichigo could feel her lips tingling and her body singing with happiness.

"Does that mean that I'm not considered one of the guys anymore?"

"…Truthfully? I never thought of you as one of the guys." Ichigo frowned, waiting for Grimmjow to say anything else. She watched as he reached down for the test, picking it up and looked at it. He sighed in relief before setting it down on the counter.

"Grimmjow?"

"To me, you were always just Ichigo.  _My Ichigo_."


End file.
